The birth of the narrator
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Many people wonder I became the narrator...how my life of 123 slaughter me street really began...well...I'll tell you...of how my curiousity got me to live with my life of 123 slaughter me street...so...sit back...relax...and let the terror begin...


(A/N: Dan: Hey, guys. Dan here. I just to let you know that this isn't the story of 123 slaughter me street Dante mentioned. This is a prequel of what will actually happen in the other story of 123 slaughter me street of how Dante becomes The Narrator. I'm not kidding. He came up with the name himself. Today...he's getting one of those insane moods when it comes to horror in this kind of month. It's short but I can assure you...the actual story will be in a week or so. On with the story.)

A curiousity of a human can lead to many...many things. It could lead to...great things...it could lead to...unfortunate things...or...worse. my curiousity got the better me cause...I was intrigued of what this one peculiar abandoned facility that used to be a studio for a TV show for kids til it was shut down cause the parents will freaking their shit out cause if the gruesome scenes that weren't suitable for kids. I stare at a dirty poster of three puppets that a source of mine told me who they were. The small yellow puppet was the waiter, the red(or purple cause the poster hard to determine the color due to it's condition.) demon looking puppet was the greeter and the big blue puppet with horns is the follower. Yeah...they looked terrifying like my source described them. Rumor has it these puppets are still in there and kill anyone who enter there at night. But it's just a rumor right? So out of morbid curiousity, I decided to do some paranormal investigations of the studio if the place was haunted or something so I can convince some people to take it down. Worse part? It's dark outside and it's gotten me to the point that I'm going to be fucking scared.

I stand to this day...standing in front of that same...damn abandoned studio. I was beginning to regret what I was doing but for the sake of my investigation, I just had to do it.

After a few minutes of me regaining my courage, I slowly reach for the rusted bronze doorknob and slowly opened the door and in that studio was a pitch black dark hallway. I made sure I had my flashlight on as I proceeded down the hall and closed the door behind me. I walk further down the dark hallway and went down the stairs. No sign of monsters.

As I went down the stairs...

*Thump* ...*Thump*

Heavy footsteps were coming from above me as I rushed to the next corridor and locked the door behind me. The footsteps stopped in front of the door as I hear what sounded like a inhumane growl. I walked away from the door as I was walked down the hallway.

*bang!* *bang!* *bang*

Whatever was out there was really in a foul mood and was attempting to bust the door by a large amount of force it had. I continued running until I felt something scratch my torso with sharp claws making fall to floor clutching screaming in agony.

My flashlight rolls to the ground as it's light reveals a familar figure...the greeter. I see another behind him too... as it walked near the light, I can identify who it was...the waiter.

*BANG!*

The door slams right to the ground as I hear deep feral growl approaching me. I tried to reach for my flashlight but the waiter lunges at my shoulder at chomped on my shoulder. I screamed even more as I tried getting that thing off of me. The greeter just cackled as if he found it really amusing. I grabbed the waiter and threw him away from me but was suddenly held by my leg hanging upside down in front of the greeter. I quickly got a look who was holding my leg and it was the follower.

"You've been a bad boy trespassing our home." The follower said rather terrifying.

"I-I'm sorry I-" I stammered.

"Save your excuses, you bad guy." The follower growled.

I immediately shut up.

"You know what we do to people who trespass in our home? We slaughter them." He growled more.

That's right...those who trespassed their home never came back alive and we're always reported dead and not alive. I thought I was going to share that fate when suddenly...the waiter had a menacing plan for me.

"Hey! I have a better idea. How about we have him become one of us?" The waiter beamed as he walked behind the greeter.

"How?" The follower asked.

"Remember that design our creator always wanted to do but didn't had the chance to finish it? We should put his body in there and have him become one of our new friends." The waiter chuckled.

I see menacing looks of all of them staring right at me and had a sickening grin in their faces.

"Yeah...that's a great idea. But first..." The greeter cackled.

The greeter's claws impale through my heart as I drew my last...final breathe...of life...

...

What felt like days or maybe weeks, I wake up in an old abandoned room as my vision...adjusted in the dark.

"Hey! He's up!" I hear the greeter shout.

The three puppets gathered around as if I was something special...only problem was...I have changed...as I got off a table, I nearly stumble due to the footing of my new form. I look at my hands and noticed my hands looked like the greeter's, similar beak as his, I was taller than him that's for certain and I had demon wings on my back.

"Wha-what happened to me?" I groaned.

My voice sounded like the greeter but my voice isn't high pitch but sounded a bit deep like the follower's.

"You're one of us now. Won't that be great?! You get to be our new friends for the rest of your lives." The greeter smiled.

"We were so worried that you wouldn't wake up that our surprise would be ruined." The follower said.

"Sur...prise...?"

"Yup! Let me show you!" The greeter smiled more.

I tried to follower but ended up stumbling. The follower helped work on my walking as I managed to walk to the greeter's direction. He lead to a room that looked like an archive room.

"This is where you'll be staying for rest of your life. For now on you are the narrator. Forget who you were and forget about about your past. Your new life starts here..."

"I...I suppose so." I said unsure of myself.

"Aw...Don't worry, Narrator. You'll get used to it. Take some time to get comfortable and I'm sure you'll get used to it." He said as he left me alone.

I sat down on the chair and was completely unsure of myself about this.

My name is Dante. I am not the narrator. I..am...Dante...I am...Dante...No...No...No!...That's not my name anymore. I will be called what the foggle friends call me...the narrator and I will write a new chapter of my hellish life.

...Satisfied? No...? Too bad...I wish to tell you more but I'm the kind of narrator who keeps secrets from my readers. The kind of narrator that has you guessing of what happened next. In short...you have to find out yourself...but I sure will make your life a living hell...


End file.
